


Cockpit, The

by sffan



Series: Tour of Duty [4]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: PWP - time for the cockpit to see some action





	Cockpit, The

**Author's Note:**

> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: February 6, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Our mouths are locked and our hands are tugging and pulling at each other's clothes as we enter the cockpit. Jayne and I haven't seen each other in three days - he, Mal, and Zoe were off doing crime - and we're both frantic with lust. Without taking his lips off me, Jayne kicks the door shut, and reaches back with one hand and spins the lock. We're so wrapped up with each other that neither of us watches where we are going. We bang and bash into things and I know I'm going to have bruises all over. Finally, my ass hits one of the display tops with such force that Wash's plastic dinos fall on the floor. 

Jayne quickly undoes my pants and shoves them down roughly. He pushes me into a seated position on the display and falls to his knees. He looks up at me grins, and then grabs the base of my cock, applying pressure. He flicks his tongue out across the head of my cock and I gasp. He teases me, rolling his tongue around and around the head, working his way towards the slit. Jayne's eyes are on mine the whole time and I'm not sure what is more erotic, what he's doing or the way he's looking at me. It's like there's electricity sizzling down my spine and my body is on fire. My mouth is open and my cheeks are flushed and I begin to pant as I lean back on my elbows. Jayne's tongue dips deep into the slit, tasting my pre-come and my hips jerk upwards. Using his free hand, Jayne holds me down and presses his lips to the slit and begins to suck and prod with his tongue. 

I make a completely inarticulate sound and my eyes begin to roll up into my head as I arch my neck back. Nibbling with his lips, Jayne envelops just the head of my dripping dick with his mouth. The hot, wet heat and light suction drives me insane and I start to moan. He swirls his tongue around and starts to suck harder. He pulls his mouth away and starts all over again. He keeps this tortuous teasing up for what seems like hours. My body is shaking and my balls ache with the need to come. I start whimpering and my hands clench and unclench. Futilely, I try to thrust upward into Jayne's mouth. He chuckles, strokes my hip and swallows me whole. I gasp so hard that my lungs actually stop working for a minute. Jayne starts to hum, sending vibrations down my straining cock to my balls. I start to writhe under him, desperate, needing to come so badly. I am beyond coherent speech and I dig my hands into his skull, whimpering again. Jayne finally takes pity on me and releases his hand. He sucks hard and swallows and I come with a shriek, pumping and pumping into his mouth and down his throat. I've never come so hard in my life - I see stars and my vision fades into black for a second or two. I collapse backward onto the display, my chest heaving and my body twitching. He sucks on me gently, until there's nothing left and then lets me fall out of his mouth with a wet pop. Jayne gives my poor, abused balls a lick and then pulls my pants back up. 

He spreads my legs and leans forward over me and pulls me up into a tight embrace. He kisses me gently and holds me as I catch my breath. I can feel the hard steel of his cock pressing against my thigh. I pull him into a sloppy, wet kiss and then slide down his body onto my knees. I look up at him as he runs his fingers through my hair. "Time to return the favour." I mouth him through his pants and his hands tighten minimally in my hair as he lets out a quiet groan. I press my tongue hard against the bulge and then scrape with my teeth. His hands tighten more and I lose a few hairs. I run my hands up his inner thighs and caress his balls through his pants. He moans and his hips rock forward. I walk my fingers up his crotch to his waistband. I open his pants and slide them down his legs. 

I press my face against him, inhaling his scent before I begin to lick his balls. Jayne groans and shudders as I take my time covering them with saliva before I suck them gently into my mouth one at a time. I can feel his legs trembling and his breathing is starting to get harsh in his throat. I run a pointed tongue up the under side of Jayne's throbbing erection and then proceed to lick up and down the whole length of it like it's a big lollipop. 

"Oh, fuck, Simon," Jayne moans, looking down at me. 

I lean back and put my fingers in my mouth, wetting them thoroughly. I reach around behind Jayne and just as I insert a finger, I wrap my lips around the head of Jayne's cock. As I work two of my fingers inside him, I slide my mouth down over his erection, taking the whole length of him into my mouth. I begin to move my head and fingers in time and Jayne moans loudly and rocks back and forth between the two sensations. His hands are tight in my hair as he thrusts forward into my relaxed throat. When we have a good rhythm established, I add a third finger and begin to probe for his prostate - when I find it, Jayne's whole body jerks and his hands spasm in my hair, pulling hard on it and I lose a few more. I begin to massage the gland, rubbing in small circles. Jayne babbles a never-ending string of obscenities over and over pulling and tugging at my head as he fucks my mouth. I swallow hard and prod his now very sensitized prostate. 

"Oh fuck, Simon , yes!" he roars and comes. I swallow quickly, trying not to choke. He collapses onto his knees in front of me and leans forward and licks his come off my lips before kissing me gently. He runs his hands through my hair and down my neck and pulls me onto his lap. He cradles me there, kissing my face, neck, and lips. 

"You, Simon Tam, are an amazin' cocksucker," he says, nibbling his way up my neck to my ear, which he proceeds to bathe with his tongue, making me squirm in his arms. 

"You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Cobb," I answer, blithely. 

We grin at each other and stand up. Jayne tucks himself away and buttons up his pants while I collect Wash's dinos. I start putting them back on the display monitor. Jayne's arms come around my waist and he hangs his head over my shoulder to see what I'm doing. When he sees the naughty positions I've placed Wash's dino's in, he chuckles. 

"I like the way you think, precious," Jayne says and rubs his beard on my cheek. "But I think the stegosaurus would definitely be happier fuckin' the brontosaurus." He rearranges the toys to his satisfaction and we leave the cockpit together, holding hands. 


End file.
